Moonlight Of Me
The Lyrics: 美少女戦士セーラームーン、美少女戦士セーラームーン美少女戦士セーラームーン素晴らしい。 美少女戦士セーラームーン、美少女戦士セーラームーン美少女戦士セーラームーン素晴らしい。 すべての中心に見て 確認した場合 透き通った純粋な愛です。 私達のための美少女戦士セーラームーン美少女戦士セーラームーンきらめくラン、セーラームーン。 美少女戦士セーラームーン美少女戦士セーラームーン輝くVAIはどこでも、セーラームーン。 その結晶は白い心の中に表示されます。 おそらく、魔法の謎を吹き込ま力を与えます。 私は、結晶が少なくとも3つは愛 それらを見つけるためには、アイル 頻繁にトラブルインチ 私の心が結晶である誰が知っている あなただけが見つけることができます 甘いセーラームーン。 結晶中の美少女戦士セーラームーン 赤い太陽と青に輝く 美少女戦士セーラームーンとクリスタルハート。 その結晶美少女戦士セーラームーン いつもより、常に 美少女戦士セーラームーン、セーラームーン。 美少女戦士セーラームーン、美少女戦士セーラームーン美少女戦士セーラームーン勇敢な。 美少女戦士セーラームーン、美少女戦士セーラームーン美少女戦士セーラームーン寛大な。 それだけで結晶 心の中にあるよりも、 おそらく、魔法の謎を吹き込ま力を与えます。 私は、結晶が少なくとも3つは愛 それらを見つけるためには、アイル 頻繁にトラブルインチ 私の心が結晶である誰が知っている あなただけが見つけることができます 甘いセーラームーン。 結晶中の美少女戦士セーラームーン 赤い太陽と青に輝く 美少女戦士セーラームーンとクリスタルハート。 その結晶美少女戦士セーラームーン いつもより、常に 美少女戦士セーラームーン、セーラームーン。 結晶中の美少女戦士セーラームーン 赤い太陽と青に輝く 美少女戦士セーラームーンとクリスタルハート。 その結晶美少女戦士セーラームーン いつもより、常に 美少女戦士セーラームーン、セーラームーン。 美少女戦士セーラームーン、セーラームーン。 美少女戦士セーラームーン、セーラームーン。 Romanized: Bishōjo senshi sērāmūn, bishōjo senshi sērāmūn bishōjo senshi sērāmūn subarashī. Bishōjo senshi sērāmūn, bishōjo senshi sērāmūn bishōjo senshi sērāmūn subarashī. Subete no chūshin ni mite kakunin shita baai sukitōtta junsuina aidesu. Watashitachi no tame no bishōjo senshi sērāmūn bishōjo senshi sērāmūn kirameku ran, sērāmūn. Bishōjo senshi sērāmūn bishōjo senshi sērāmūn kagayaku vu~ai wa doko demo, sērāmūn. Sono kesshō wa shiroi kokoro no naka ni hyōji sa remasu. Osoraku, mahō no nazo o fukikoma-ryoku o ataemasu. Watashi wa, kesshō ga sukunakutomo 3ttsu wa ai sorera o mitsukeru tame ni wa, airu hinpan ni toraburuinchi watashi no kokoro ga kesshōdearu dare ga shitte iru anata dake ga mitsukeru koto ga dekimasu amai sērāmūn. Kesshō-chū no bishōjo senshi sērāmūn akai taiyō to ao ni kagayaku bishōjo senshi sērāmūn to kurisutaruhāto. Sono kesshō bishōjo senshi sērāmūn itsumo yori, tsuneni bishōjo senshi sērāmūn, sērāmūn. Bishōjo senshi sērāmūn, bishōjo senshi sērāmūn bishōjo senshi sērāmūn yūkan'na. Bishōjo senshi sērāmūn, bishōjo senshi sērāmūn bishōjo senshi sērāmūn kandaina. Sore dake de kesshō kokoronouchi ni aru yori mo, osoraku, mahō no nazo o fukikoma-ryoku o ataemasu. Watashi wa, kesshō ga sukunakutomo 3ttsu wa ai sorera o mitsukeru tame ni wa, airu hinpan ni toraburuinchi watashi no kokoro ga kesshōdearu dare ga shitte iru anata dake ga mitsukeru koto ga dekimasu amai sērāmūn. Kesshō-chū no bishōjo senshi sērāmūn akai taiyō to ao ni kagayaku bishōjo senshi sērāmūn to kurisutaruhāto. Sono kesshō bishōjo senshi sērāmūn itsumo yori, tsuneni bishōjo senshi sērāmūn, sērāmūn. Kesshō-chū no bishōjo senshi sērāmūn akai taiyō to ao ni kagayaku bishōjo senshi sērāmūn to kurisutaruhāto. Sono kesshō bishōjo senshi sērāmūn itsumo yori, tsuneni bishōjo senshi sērāmūn, sērāmūn. Bishōjo senshi sērāmūn, sērāmūn. Bishōjo senshi sērāmūn, sērāmūn. English Dub: Great Sailor Moon Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon Sailor Moon sensational. Look in the minds of all If you have verified There is a clear, pure crystals of love. Sailor Moon is Sailor Moon shine run for us, and Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon Sailor Moon illuminates your target, the Sailor Moon, go. Crystal that you will appear in the pure heart Gives the power imbued with the mysteries of magic maybe. Fruit of love is at least the following three. You are going to be frequent, in order to find them Is in the midst of trouble. In my mind, know who has a crystal You can only discover it Sweet Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon in the crystal The sun shining red and blue Sailor Moon, adventure continues Sailor Moon its crystal Increasingly valuable Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon Sailor Moon brave warrior, Sailor Moon. Generous Sailor Moon Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon. It just crystal Leave it to heart Gives the power imbued with magic, the mystery perhaps. Fruit of love is at least the following three. You are going to be frequent, in order to find them Is in the midst of trouble. In my mind, know who has a crystal You can only discover it Sweet Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon in the crystal The sun shining red and blue Sailor Moon, adventure continues Sailor Moon its crystal Increasingly valuable Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon in the crystal The sun shining red and blue Sailor Moon sweet Sailor Moon its crystal Increasingly valuable Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon.